


I don't want the world, I only want you.

by DemiraWatson (orphan_account)



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Boys Kissing, Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Forced Marriage, Libraries, Living Together, M/M, Massage, Post-Canon, Protectiveness, Sex Magic, Sleeping Together, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:10:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 11,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/DemiraWatson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of prompt fills for Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane I've filled from Tumblr</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_So this is based on this[post](http://amorverus.tumblr.com/post/142508713363) and one of the [stills for this laugh out loud crack post](https://gideonhardwood.tumblr.com/post/142403712364/crack-recap-shadowhunters-s01e13-morning) (books,books,books indeed)! Magnus just looks like he’s thinking ‘mine’s better’ the whole time and thus this little idea was spawned. _

* * *

 

Magnus grabs the ornate handles with both hands, his rings clinking against the metal duly. He throws Alec a cheeky smile over his shoulder before pushing open the double doors with a flourish that makes Alec huff with amusement he’s slowly growing used too after hanging around Magnus so much. The room revealed steals away his breath though and Magnus leans smugly against one of the open doors as Alec stumbles in, mouth dry and open.

Lit by a dome of multi-colored stained glass and twinkling chandeliers, the large oval shaped room is lined with shelves upon shelves ladened down with books of every size, colour and shape. There’s two levels, the top is a balcony that runs around the room with a twirling golden railing and Alec can see some desks and comfortable accent chairs dotted in front of different bookcases. As Alec moves further in he twists around and around trying to take it all in, moving down the path created by rows of solid wooden bookcases leading to a comfortable and decadent sunken seating area under the dome. The plump cushions and rich fabrics awash with the colours streaking down from the glass. 

“Magnus this is- how did-?” Alec asks quietly still swivelling around, awed by everything he sees.

Magnus peels himself away from the door with a fluid movement and meanders over to Alec. “Over the centuries I’ve picked up a few classics...I may have some of the largest unpaid library fees in the world.”

Alec watches his approach with disapproval but there’s a smile quirking at the corner of his lips. He turns his attention back to the bookcases, his eyes rove over their shelves, something settling in his chest like longing. Alec pushes it away and focuses. “Do you think there’s a way to stop Valentine in here?”

Magnus brow knits in a frown. “No...well maybe but that’s not why I showed you this.”

“Why then?” Alec questions, confused. He wanders over to one of the bookshelves, the titles catching his eyes. There’s a whole shelf dedicated to Arthurian legend and Alec’s fingers twitch to pull the volumes out and read through the ancient tomes, nose firmly tucked between the pages as he cradles the volumes. 

Magnus sighs and it draws Alec’s eyes back to him.  His eyes are dark and his mouth pinched as Magnus folds his arms over his waist. “Because you seemed interested in Camille’s library.” He says, looking like he’s swallowing something particularly sour.

“And you were jealous?”

He gets a slight admonishing smile as Magnus waves away the idea as though ludicrous. “Of her, hardly. But her collections are probably not family friendly viewing for young Shadowhunters.”

“Your’s are?” Alec laughs lightly as he runs his fingers over the spines of some of the books reverently. There’s a gold leaf finish to one row of books, linking them like a group.

Magnus slips in behind Alec, close enough to touch but still holding himself away as he leans up to Alec’s ear. His voice quiet but deep enough to make Alec’s skin tingle. “Some are but I’m sure if you look hard enough you’ll find something a little racy on my shelves.”

Alec feels the prickle of goosebumps along his back and he exhales slowly. It takes him a minute to pull himself away from promise hidden in Magnus’ words to focus on the matter at hand. Alec clears his throat. “We should look for something to help get Jace back.”

“Of course.” Magnus assures him, moving away. Alec’s body follows like a magnet and Magnus smiles softly. “But this library is open for you whenever you want.” He promises.

“Thanks Magnus.” Alec offers his own small smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> anonymous asked:  
> Malec "my sister comes first"
> 
> _Do I think this could happen? Hell yeah. With the kind of political and racist bull the Clave pull this is definitely a probability. Plus I hate Maryse, she’d throw her children under the bus to save her own skin that much is damn well obvious. So blackmail arranged marriage…_

Alec doesn’t think twice about. 

 

Izzy’s in danger and it’s his job to protect her, no matter what she says. This is the silent oath he made the first time he held her as a baby, the same one he made with Max and Jace. It’s his job, it’s his life’s duty to protect his siblings, sometimes even from themselves. This is the oath he holds higher to any he made with the Clave, the one promise he will not break no matter what. 

 

Izzy’s in danger, protect Izzy. 

 

It’s a kneejerk reaction, not even a habit really. At this point in his life, it’s muscle memory. Just as familiar to him as his bow and arrows. 

 

With the disaster of his own failed wedding, Izzy’s trail and Jace’s turn from the Clave, the Lightwood name is less than dirt in the ever turning circles of the Shadoworld. Well, it means something to the Downworlders but neither the Clave or his parents think highly of that fact. 

 

The Clave is threatening to take the institute from them and no amount of begging or promises will stall them for long. There’s blood in the water and naturally the sharks are circling. The Kardian’s have stepped in, offering a match between their son and Izzy to keep the institute stable in such trying times. 

 

Alec knows how to read between the lines and the Kardian’s eldest son has left conquests with dull eyes and ruined reputations. The Kardian’s are insisting and Maryse is crumbling under the pressure, her desire to reclaim the glory of their family name slowly beginning to outweigh what little love she had for her children. 

 

The Kardian’s are power hungry and ruthless but the matriarch of the family is not beyond reason. Alec approaches her with an offer. Her daughter is sickly, unlikely to fetch a match worthy of the Kardians name and reputation and family lineage is everything after all. Natalia is a spare but she can provide a boon for the family name if she is the one to tame Alec Lightwood where Lydia Bramwell failed. Alec mentally apologises to Lydia, promises to do it in person some day because this will just be another hit to her reputation and yet another one she doesn’t deserve. 

 

The Kardian matriarch approves and agrees. 

 

Once again, Alec Lightwood will marry someone he doesn’t love to save his family.

 

This time he can’t back down or walk away. 

 

When the announcement is made Izzy looks dizzy with relief before the guilt swallows her whole, she wants to object even if she’s afraid of her own fate at the hands of the Kardian’s son. Alec doesn’t let her. 

 

“What about Magnus?” She asks when the dust has settled and her voice is hoarse from shouting at him. Alec’s heart plummets into his stomach. His knees shake so bad, he falls onto the couch like puppet with his strings cut. 

 

He hadn’t thought about Magnus. 

 

Not once. 

 

Probably out of self defence considering how sick he feels now. Izzy settles at his side, close as she can get as she wraps her arms around him. Alec hides his face in his shaking hands. He doesn’t cry, his eyes are dry but Izzy holds him through the storm raking his body. 

 

“I need...” Alec starts, his voice cracking a quiet. He clears his throat and drags his old lessons close like an armour to hold him together. Alec pushes himself out of Izzy’s comforting hold and stands. “I’m going to talk to Magnus. I’ll be back before nightfall.” 

 

He leaves Izzy behind, his gait strong and purposeful while his insides twist and rebel. 

\----

 

“Alexander, come in.” Magnus greets warmly, beckoning Alec inside his loft with a wide arch of his arm. Alec shuffled in, staying close to the door and already unsure of his welcome. He felt a burn at the back of his throat and swallowed it back down. He forced himself to stand tall.

 

“Magnus, we need to talk.”

 

Magnus’ brow furrows in concern. “What’s happened?”

 

Alec inhales slowly and shut his eyes. “The Kardian’s pressured my parents into marrying Izzy to their son.” He opens his eyes again, willing Magnus not to misinterpret his unspoken words. He doesn’t and Alec doesn’t know if he’s glad he doesn’t have to voice the damning words or if he’d wished to extend what they have, if only for a few more seconds. 

 

Magnus’ eyes shutter closed.“You.” He says quietly and Alec nods. 

 

“What’s that saying, ‘always the bridesmaid, never the bride’? In this case would it be always the groom -.” Magnus starts, already to play it off as a weak joke but Alec stops him. 

 

“I have to go through with it this time.” This isn’t like Lydia. Lydia was a choice, one he made freely and one he could stop and did stop without consequence. The Kardian’s aren’t a choice, if he backs out then its Izzy’s head on the chopping block and that just isn’t acceptable. 

 

“You don’t.” Magnus states moving into Alec’s space. 

 

“Mag-.”

 

“Alexander.” Magnus interrupts softly, he raises his hand to Alec’s cheek. Holding just a hair’s breadth from the skin. Alec leans into it, his own hand grabbing hold of Magnus’ to keep him there. Selfishly taking as much as Magnus will give before he walks away for good. “Ask me for help.”

 

“How can you help?” Alec asks curious despite the hopelessness weighing on his chest. 

 

Magnus’ smile is small and tinged with an old ache. “I’ve been around long enough, I know the Clave’s laws. I have friends Alexander. I can help protect Izzy and you...You just have to let me try.”

 

Alec gets it, a warlock of Magnus’ calibre has connections and knowledge. He put pressure on people just as much as the Kardians have done to the Lightwoods. But it’ll mean burning bridges, using favours he’s probably been storing up for a rainy day and Alec wonders if it’s really worth it, to spare him a loveless marriage when somewhere down the line Magnus might need those connections for himself. “Am I really worth that much effort?” He voices. 

 

“Yes.” Magnus says without hesitation. 

 

“It won’t matter, there will be others.” Alec knows it, can see it clearly. The Lightwood’s are in a weak position, Magnus might be able to fend them off one attack but the sharks are circling and he can’t possibly protect them forever. 

 

Magnus shakes his head, banishing Alec’s thought process. “But not for a while, long enough to repair the Lightwood name on your own terms. Beat Valentine, win back the cup and the Lightwood name is yours to do with what you will. All you need is the time to do it and I can give you time Alexander. Trust me, please.”

 

Alec swallows dryly around the lump clogging his throat. There’s something fluttering behind his sternum, something like hope. That for once, despite how dark it is, how hopeless it is, there just might be a way out. “Magnus...Help us, please?”

 

Magnus smiles, bright and unburdened. “For a price.”

 

“Anything.” Alec answers with a relived exhale. He trusts Magnus, feels shaky with just how much. He knows Magnus would never ask for something he wasn’t willing to give. 

 

“Please try and stop thinking of yourself as expendable.” Magnus requests, his thumb rubbing affectionately across Alec’s cheek. 

 

“I can’t-.”

 

“I know. That’s why I said try.” Magnus reminds him with an indulgent smile.

 

“Thank you.” Alec says like a gust of relief. 

 

Because he can, he leans down into Magnus’ space, giving him time to move away, he doesn’t. Alec slots their lips together, a little awkwardly and probably too soft to even be counted as a kiss but it’s enough to check that he can still do this, that they can still have this even as the world throws obstacle after obstacle in their path. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> summers-in-sunnydale asked:  
> ♡ Malec please? thank you xxx
> 
> ♡: Accidentally falling asleep together  
> Kind of a loose sequel to [this](http://demirawatson.tumblr.com/post/142524312400/so-this-is-based-on-this-post-and-one-of-the) ~ish. Also my apologies for taking so long with this.

Magnus wakes slow and groggy, a sense of warmth and comfort weighing down trying to lull him back into a world of dreams. He’s tempted but his neck is killing him so he tries to force his eyes open, grimacing as his eyelids stick together, his make-up turning into a glue like substance during his spontaneous nap. Magnus cracks open his eyes, the soft light exploding  into glittering geometric shapes for a brief moment. The world begins to focus, colours and blurs taking shape as furniture and bookshelves.

It tugs at the dusty corner of Magnus’ memory and Magnus struggles through the slow rolling start of his thought process. Ah yes, research. He was trying to find away to track Valentine and Jace for Alexander. He remembers lying back in the sunken seating area, book hovering just above his face as he pushed through exhaustion and archaic handwritten Latin.

And then nothing.

Magnus rolls his head to the side and catches sight of the diary he’d been struggling through fallen at an old angle, half open beside his head. Some of the pages are twisted back on themselves and Magnus tuts under breath.

He stares at the ceiling, still groggy and fuzzy all over. He rubs his hands over his face and then brushes his fingers through his hair, taming it for the moment. Magnus pushes his arms above his head and stretches his legs out, groaning as his spine pops and the familiar burn settles under his skin from the delicious pull of sleepy muscles. There’s something tight and heavy around his torso and Magnus blinks at the stained glass dome before looking down at his chest.

Clutching him close, with arms wrapped tight around his waist and legs tangled loosely with his own, is Alexander. Magnus smiles, slow and warm as he settles his hand over Alexander’s shoulder.

Alexander snuffles at the contact then twists his face into Magnus’ chest, burrowing his nose between the decorative buttons of Magnus’ silky shirt so that his soft snores tickle Magnus’ skin. Magnus chuckles lightly, voice rough from sleep. He rubs his thumb along the blade of Alexander’s shoulder softly.

Magnus loathes to wake him, he’s not sure how much sleep Alexander is getting a night but he knows it’s not nearly enough. With that thought he snaps his fingers as quietly as he can, letting the familiar burst of magic curls around his finger tips. Magnus waves his hands towards the chandeliers, dulling the bright electric bulbs into a flickering warmth similar to a candle. He flicks his hand, a soft woollen blanket the colour of night sky after a sunset unrolling with his hand to gentle settle over Alexander’s body.

Magnus fusses over it for a few seconds and then cautiously and carefully shuffles further down into the plush cushions and Alexander’s loose hold. He sighs happily once he’s comfortable, Alexander’s head resting high on his chest and fingers lax against his shirt. Magnus admires Alexander for a moment, a little rumpled he reminds Magnus of a kitten despite his size and strength. All sharp edges of his Nephilim training melted away in the soft light. He looks peaceful and relaxed for the first time since…well, Magnus isn’t sure he’s ever seen Alexander relaxed in any way. Not like now and it makes his heart swell, that Alexander trusts him enough to fall asleep with him, to let his guard down in such a way. Magnus tucks the blanket a little tighter around Alexander, feeling protective of the sleeping Shadowhunter.  

“Night Magnus…” Magnus stills briefly before relaxing into a soft laugh. All his trepidation and Alexander was probably awake from the moment Magnus was, maybe Magnus isn’t as subtle as he likes to think or maybe Nephilim are just light sleepers. Alexander lips twitch in a small cheeky smile, his eyes still closed.

Magnus presses a smiling kiss to Alexander’s hairline. “Good night Alexander.”

Alexander hums content and curls tighter around Magnus, relaxing his grip only as sleep retakes him. Magnus isn’t far behind.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Cute domestic Malec please?

Moving into Magnus’ loft happened slowly and without any real conscious decision.

Between one week and the next Alec went from living at the Institute to commuting to it. But he found he didn’t quite mind the change when he actually noticed what he was doing. He preferred it really. The institute was always cold, under foot and in the air but Magnus’ loft – _their_ loft now – was warm enough to wander around bare foot and shirtless some days.

The days that the winter weather did penetrate the loft just gave them an excuse to curl up on the sofa and Alec would always tucks his feet under Magnus’ warm thigh as they lent against each other watching whatever caught their fancy on the TV.

Alec always preferred Magnus’ loft… _their_ loft for a number of reasons. The institute was always rigid routines, training and paperwork mixed with patrols and missions. Their loft was lazy lie-in’s and sleepy kisses that almost always led to good bye forehead kisses as Alec grabbed his coffee to go and jogged down to the subway station because he stayed curled around Magnus for five more minutes.

Their loft was where Magnus would welcome him home with kisses by getting up on his tip-toes to reach Alec’s lips or he’d tuck Alec’s head into the crook of his neck and sway them gently if it had been a hard day.

Their loft was where Magnus would pace the length of the kitchen complaining about the latest business man to pay for his services as he swirled a glass of red wine and Alec would smile down at whatever he was cooking that night.

The institute was lines of bland monochrome sliced with technology that lit up the world in greens and blues and the stained glass of the church would leave small patterns of colour over floors and walls like a miniature rebellion.

Their loft was awash of ever changing colours like the park through the seasons. One week it could be warm, rich reds and decadent sinking sofa’s, the next it could be a modern shimmering wash of blues and greens like the ocean. It was never boring, never contained.

Whereas the institute was everything tucked away and neatly packed. All signs of individuality hidden from prying eyes, they were soldiers after all, not time for sentimentality. But their loft was discarded shoes near the door and candid photos on the fridge right next to the post it notes they used to remind one another of what they needed. Things like milk and phoenix feathers mixed in with ‘love you’s just because. Magnus liked to make him lunch boxes sometimes, usually the night before with a post it love note stuck on the lid for him to find in the morning. Alec kept each of the post it notes, despite Jace’s teasing. He saw how Jace would hourd the tiny doodles Clary made, his brother had no leg to stand on. 

Alec doesn’t regret moving out of the institute, the day he realised he’d actually completely moved into Magnus’ abode, he shrugged and moved on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: malec coffeeshop au

“What can I get you gorgeous?”

Alec looked up, his order on the tip of his tongue. The new barista behind the counter made him swallow his order and his tongue in a choking, stuttering mess of syllables. The man, _Magnus_ if his glittery nametag was anything to go by, just smiled at him, elbow on the counter and his chin in his hand.

“Cat got your tongue? Magnus asked, the glamour fading over his eyes revealing golden cat slits. Alec sucked in a breath, unable to exhale as Magnus just smiled at him. Somebody behind him cleared their throat loudly and Alec jerked forward. His brain restarting just enough for him to stutter out his order.

“Uh-ah-I-Black, black coffee.” Alec said.

Magnus grinned wide and pushed up from the counter. “Coming right up darling.” He winked and twisted away in a graceful swing to fix Alec’s drink, Alec felt his face flame as he watched Magnus dance around Clary and Simon with ease. The impatient customer behind him elbowed him sharply out the way, prompting Alec to stumble over to the end of the counter. The Seelie just rolled her eyes and started listing off a half dozen orders with magical shots and spell work extras that Alec could barely comprehend or follow, to Simon.

 _Fray’s_ was the best coffee shop in the area and catered almost exclusively to the Shadow World and to a select Mundane clientele. It was also the only place in a ten mile radius that could make a decent cup of caffeine in Alec’s mind.

Running the New York Institute didn’t leave much time for sleep and short of an IV drip of caffeine (which was far too bulky for his day to day assignments and yes he had contemplated it) Alec’s options were limited. Thankfully for him, _Fray’s_ was close by and served the strongest and best cup of coffee on the west side.

…And had apparently hired a new warlock. Alec vaguely remembered from one of his morning runs, Clary telling him about Ragnor’s sabbatical. Something about taking Raphael on a round the world trip? Maybe…he was exhausted that day and doesn’t remember much of the morning.

“Here you go darling, the largest take out cup we’ve got. Biscuit said you’re often two steps away from injecting the coffee into your eyes.” Magnus said, sliding the large beige cup across the wooden bar. Alec made a whimpering nose as he inhaled the bitter scent deeply. Magnus chuckled lightly.

Alec felt heat rising high on his cheeks. “Uh, thanks and yeah.”

“Busy bee?” Magnus inquired, his hip leaning against the bar.

“I run the New York Institute.” Alec said, twisting the cup in a circle.

“Very busy then…” Magnus frowned for a moment, his face clearing with a quiet ‘ah-ha’ as he turned away to pluck a large fluffy muffin out of the display case. He tucked the chocolate muffin in next to Alec’s coffee with a smile. “Here on the house.”

“Oh, I couldn’t-.”

“Nonsense, coffee doesn’t count as a breakfast food.” Magnus said, hand waving through the air. The action distracting Alec for a moment as the light caught Magnus’ many rings. “And besides I’d be remiss in my duties as Brooklyn’s High Warlock if I willingly allowed the lead Shadowhunter of the city to die from malnutrition.”

Alec turned his attention from Magnus’ rings (all manner of shapes and sizes but mostly chrome and black accenting his emerald green shirt and the matching highlights in his hair). “Aren’t you outside of your jurisdiction?” Alec asked and immediately felt the urge to slam his head against the bar. “I mean-.”

Magnus waved off his concerns with a smile. “Ragnor called in an old favour. So now I’m caffeinating the masses.”

“Oh, that’s nice.” Alec said and felt a little frustrated at his lack of eloquent vocabulary. It was a little more than nice, Alec felt more awake just from Magnus’ presence and he hadn’t even sipped at his beverage yet. Alec was kind of hoping Ragnor got lost and never returned.

“Well it certainty is now. Will you be in tomorrow?” Magnus asked, leaning over the bar, chin once again cupped in his hand as he smiled at Alec.

“Yes, everyday actually.” Alec responded quickly.

“Including weekends?” Magnus looked concerned.

“Well…not always.” Alec tried to reassure Magnus but Magnus was standing upright again, tutting.

“Well that’s just not on. I guess I’ll have to make sure you take Saturday and Sunday off.”

Alec frowned wondering what Magnus had in mind. A spell? Spies within the coffee house? “Uh…how?”

“Simple really. I’d like to take you to the zoo on Saturday and maybe a nice brunch on Sunday.” Magnus winked cheekily.

Alec could feel his jaw dropping open, he’d never been on a date before, never really taken a holiday either. And yet here he was being asked out by a beautiful man. “…Okay.”

“Really?” Magnus’ eyes lit up.

“Uh, yes. I think it’d be good.” Alec said, a smile twitching at his lips.

“Wonderful.” Magnus relaxed against the counter top again and Alec felt himself lean forward.

“Yeah…”

Magnus smiled, his gaze dropping down to Alec’s lips before back to his eyes, Alec felt entranced, like they were caught in their own little bubble protected from the rest of the world. Magnus could have said anything, asked anything of him and Alec would have been hard pressed to say no. “So as much as do enjoy your presence, I fear New York will simply crumble without you.”

Alec snapped out of it and checked his watch, he cursed colourfully and gathered up his coffee and muffin. “Crap I’m late!” Alec practically ran for the door.

“See you Saturday darling.” Magnus yelled after him, snapping his fingers. Alec twisted back towards the counter catching faint hint of blue magic twirling around his cup and figured Magnus’ had given him a boost for free.

“Uh yeah, yes!” Alec smiled and turned back around to exit walking straight into the glass door. Alec rubbed his nose with the back of his hand, ignoring the giggling from some of the patrons as he yanked open the door. He spared Magnus one more glance and felt warmth rolling through him as Magnus watched him leave, his fingers wiggling in a wave.

Alec spent the walk back to the institute with a small smile on his face and it wasn’t until he was seated at his desk, muffin half eaten and coffee half drunk that he noticed the phone number etched along the cup with just a sprinkling of glitter. Alec smiled wide.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the monthly TSCFF Network challenge: Hands/Misunderstandings

Alec groaned into his arm. 

Magnus chuckled, hovering just a few feet above him as he pushed the heels of his palms up either side of the line of Alec’s spine. 

“Feeling better darling?” Magnus leaned down, asking his question with a smile against the shell of Alec’s ear. His answer was a deep and grateful groan as another muscle untangled beneath his fingers. 

He’d thought it’d be too much for Alec, a step too far. But Alec surprised him by accepting his half-serious offer of a massage. He’d even stripped out his shirt, yanking the dark t-shirt over his head as he wandered into Magnus’ bedroom, partially stumbling, without prompting. Magnus had been left a little stunned, left standing in his own living room with his jaw unhinged. When he finally followed he found Alec face down over his scarlet silk sheets, eyes shut and limbs loose but still taught. Like that was a close to relaxed as Alec could get. 

Weeks of running three steps behind Valentine across the world had left Alec more than a little wound up. 

Magnus saw the truth behind Alec’s easy acceptance of his offer, his Shadowhunter was exhausted. Far beyond any possible shame or embarrassment. Magnus had settled at Alec’s hip, his fingers pushing through Alec’s hair as his nails scratched along his scalp softly. “Darling are you sure?”

Alec’s response was a sleepy hum, an affirmative but not nearly strong enough for Magnus to proceed. 

“I need some words Alexander.” He prompted.

Alec huffed, frustrated. “Please.”

“Please what?”

“Can I have a massage, please?” Alec said, pushing himself up on his elbows and turning to face Magnus. His eyes were hooded and his hair ruffled. Magnus smiled softly, his hand cupping Alec’s cheek. Alec’s eyes closed as he leaned his head against Magnus’ palm like it’s too heavy to hold up anymore. 

“Of course babe, I just needed to know you were sure.” Magnus assured him. “Lie back down and relax.” 

Alec had pretty much fallen back against the sheets with a long drawn out sigh. Magnus ran his fingers through Alec’s hair again before getting up. He went over to his bureau and plucked up one of the thin amber glassed bottles available, a sandalwood scented oil. Magnus snaps a thin trail of magic to warm the liquid.  

He paused as he turned back around, leaning against the dark wooden furniture and just taking in the sight of Alexander Lightwood. The young man was sprawled over Magnus’ bed, like he belonged there, one arm hanging over the edge of the bed and his fingers tickling the carpet. The sight made something in Magnus’ chest ache instead of drawing heat from his belly as he would of expected. He swallowed thickly. 

Magnus strolled across the room and instead of settling at Alec’s side again, he slid across Alec’s hips, careful to keep himself above Alec but still close enough to be just a touch indecent. 

And that’s how he was now, hovering over Alec with full reign over his back, the skin shiny from the oil Magnus had used. The level of trust Alec was showing him, even unconsciously, left Magnus with a lump in his throat. So he did what he could, easing Alec. Although he was hardly unaffected by the level trust and the soft moans and groans the young Shadowhunter was emitting, still he keeps _that_ reaction out of the way, focusing on Alec. 

Magnus traced the thick lines and swirls of the runes across Alec’s shoulders and the couple placed just above his waistband before rolling his fists up the length of Alec’s back. He got a deep appreciative groan for his hard work as Alec seemed to melt into the wrinkles of silk beneath him. 

As Alec’s muscles ironed out into loose bands of power once more, he practically became liquid underneath Magnus’ capable hands. Alternately shivering with the light teasing traces of Magnus’ fingertips and groaning as Magnus’ heels pushed a tight muscle into snapping back out into its rightful place. 

It took a while before the muscle beneath Magnus’ hands was smooth and relaxed once more and by the end of it Alec was snoring softly, completely dead to the world and the warlock hovering over him spending a few selfish extra minutes indulging in the skin to skin contact available to him. 

When Magnus realised he was reaching a point where he could no longer excuse his continued work he reluctantly but gently removed himself and settled at the side of Alec’s hip again. He watched Alec quietly with a fond smile as he played with the strands of Alec’s hair around his ear and neck for just a little longer. 

“Sleep well Alexander.” Magnus whispered, leaning over to place a chaste kiss on Alec’s forehead. He pulled away after a few long moments and pulled the duvet over Alec, tucking him under the warmth of Magnus’ soft thick comforter. Magnus twirled his fingers in the air, lowering the lights enough so he could read without disturbing Alec’s much deserved slumber, and then he settled on the bed beside Alec with one of his favourite old books. 

Occasionally he reached out and petted Alec’s hair, drawing a sleepy grumble from him as Alec shuffled closer to Magnus’ hip, eventually throwing his arm over Magnus’ lap in his sleep. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> blame the following individuals - otppurefuckingmagic, darquebane, sarcasticlightwood & lecrit 
> 
> The premise - domestic malec with magical sexytimes

Alec is pretty familiar with Magnus’ magic now, months of sharing the same space and battling side by side mean Alec has had a lot of experience with Magnus’ magical qualities. Especially the effect it has on Alec. The way it raises the hair on his arms, the soft burning scent left in the air that reminds Alec of a fireplace in the dead of winter and the delicate glow like an aurora curling around Magnus’ fingers. 

 

At first it had been brand new, shocking like a firework lighting up the sky. Nowadays Alec just feels a warm buzz behind his breastbone. He’s never bored by Magnus’ magic though, Alec has seen Magnus turn demons to dust with a flick of his hand and later undo Alec just as quickly with the same dangerous smirk and twirl of his hand. Boredom isn’t something Alec associates with Magnus, not now and probably not ever. 

 

He’s seen Magnus wield his power to create solar systems in his living room to teach the younger generation of warlocks and days later watched as Magnus used that same gift to flick a circle member across a room like a rag doll. 

 

Magnus used magic like Alec pulled arrows into his bow, graceful and completely second nature but never taken for granted. Though, like most, Magnus tended to use it to avoid simple chores. Alec doesn’t blame him, there were days where he couldn’t be bothered and was more than happy to let Magnus snap and wave away the dirt that had accumulated in his...  _ their _ home.

 

But sometimes Alec stopped him, preferring the mundane work to break up the near constant daily grind of demonic hunting and killing. Alec also liked the burn under his skin after a long day of hard work around the loft. He liked the sweat that came with the dusting and hoovering. Like a badge of honour to mark a good day’s work and a clean home. Plus it just made the shared bath with Magnus at the end of day all the more rewarding. 

 

So Alec liked to spend some days of the month making sure Magnus didn’t just wave the mess the away. Magnus understood but sometimes he wasn’t exactly...compliant. 

 

Alec was surprised Magnus had lasted two hours especially with the pout he’d made in the morning when Alec had declared it cleaning day. 

 

The first hint of trouble came while Alec was doing the dishes. He smiled as he felt fingers walking along his shoulders, his grin widening as he realised there was an absence of a physical presence at his back. 

 

He carried on scrubbing at the individual dishes and bowls, as the ghostly fingers did some form of tap dance routine against his shoulders. He loved this aspect of Magnus’ magic, how simple and innocent it could be. How playful Magnus could be despite the centuries of life, he never seemed to have lost his love for it. 

 

Alec made it through three dishes chuckling at the sock puppet like show played out across his back, like a silent and, often undecipherable, soap opera. 

The pressure changed suddenly, pushing against the base of his spine as a soft charged breeze blew over his neck like an electric breath. There was a feeling, like a tassel made of strips of warm fuzzy magic at the base of Alec’s neck. Alec’s mind conjured the image of leather out of nowhere, his mind forming the connection and he swore he could almost smell it. 

 

The strips swish and flick down Alec’s spine, wrapping around the individual knobs of bone. Up and then down again slowly, before the pinpricks of sparks snap and crackle over the curve of his arse. Alec’s breath stuttered as his muscles tightened in his gut. 

 

“Magnus.” Alec warned, voice low but loud enough to be heard in the next room, his lips pursed. A new, feather light touch roved up Alec’s thighs, moving dangerously close to his groin causing Alec to shut his eyes and take a steadying breath. 

 

“What?” Magnus innocently asked from the living room, his head ducking around the doorway to raise an eyebrow at Alec. 

 

Alec peeked over his shoulder, leveling his boyfriend with an unimpressed look. “Stop it.”

 

Magnus’ eyes widened. “Stop what darling?”

 

“You know what.” Alec huffed as he turned back to the dishes. He shivered as a spark arched up his spine, base to neck, leaving a warm line up his back. 

 

Magnus hummed and sauntered into the kitchen, coming to rest his back against the counter top beside the sink. “I’m afraid I’m drawing quite the blank dear, I was just tidying up the living room. Is that what you want me to stop?” Magnus asked, tapping a finger against his lips. 

 

“No.” Alec said and there was a pressure, like hands gripping around the bone of his pelvis. A dish slipped back into the soapy water as Alec’s hips jerked forward, an automatic and almost pavlovian response to the grip. He clutched at the edge of the sink to steady himself as he shuddered. 

 

Magnus bit his bottom lip thoughtfully, eyes on the far wall like he was too distracted by his own thought process. “Oh then perhaps it’s the ironing we had planned after?”

 

“No Magnus.”

 

The pressure moved, following the V down. Alec abandoned the dishes in the sink, his chin tucked against his chest as his breath came a little faster. “The dishes you’re doing?”

 

“Magnus.” Alec said, his voice like gravel. 

 

Magnus’ lips twitched as he fought a smile, his innocent mask slipping. 

 

“We have cleaning to finish…” Alec reminded Magnus and himself. 

 

“It’ll be there later.”

 

“You are...the worst.” Alec said, his stomach clenching as Magnus’ magic wandered down Alec’s chest like a snaking length of warm silk. 

 

Magnus tutted. “Your words dear, so hurtful.” 

 

Alec snorted, amused. The sound turning into a groan as Magnus trailed a finger down Alec’s spine, the physical touch so different and solid compared to the push of air from Magnus’ magic.

 

“Magnus.” Alec exhaled, head thrown back as the the static ghost of a grip curled around the inside of his thighs, an almost molten twirl of rope curled in the base of Alec’s gut.

 

“If you really want me to stop, say so now.” Alec whined as Magnus stepped back, physically and magically, leaving Alec shivering and gripping the sink edge hard enough to crack the porcelain. 

 

“Don’t stop.” Alec said.

 

Magnus glided back into Alec’s personal space, plastering himself along Alec’s back and placing a soft kiss between his covered shoulder blades in a quiet apology for leaving even for the briefest of moments. His fingers caressed along Alec’s forearms, sliding down before pushing between Alec’s, loosening his grip on the sink and instead transferring his grasp over to Magnus. Alec felt almost too hot all over, his heart thundering in his chest as he legs slipped open, feet sliding against the tiles.

 

He whined again as Magnus nosed along the tense, rolled back blades of Alec’s shoulders. Alec could feel the gentle brush of Magnus’ magic teasing along his waist band. Dipping below the denim just a touch before stretching back up his stomach. Magnus rolled his hips up against Alec’s ass, a far too gentle move that matching the dip and stretch of his magic, like a ocean wave pulling and pushing at Alec. He almost sobbed at the torture of it all, the hint of more slipping away before returning, just keeping him on the cliff edge. 

 

“Magnus, please…” Alec begged almost silently. 

 

Alec’s jean button flicked open in response. He sighed. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way I say I love you #7: As a thank you

Alec’s room is a disaster of cardboard boxes that smell vaguely of oranges and all his worldly possessions in various states of packing. Everything he owns is outside of its usual hiding place, laid bare for all to see - mostly lost under scrunched up newspapers though. It’s a surprising amount of stuff he’s accumulated over the years for someone who claimed to be unsentimental. Books, clothes, trinkets…it’s more than he’d thought he’d have to pack. But it has to be today because today is his last day at the institute.  

Today is moving day.

The day he officially commits to cohabitation with his boyfriend Magnus Bane.

Not just a drawer or a corner of Magnus’ wardrobe or even all the knickknacks and extra steele’s and even a few practice bows that have migrated along with him most nights of the month. Alec will officially be calling Magnus’ home…home.

It means he can stop forcing himself back to the institute most nights. Stop looking at the possessions he’s brought with him to Magnus’ with an expiration date in mind.

He lives there now. He lives with his boyfriend Magnus Bane. His stuff belongs there, **he** belongs there. Alec even had to complete a change of address form for the Institute. He’d giggled, a little hysterically, when filling out the form.

Then he’d gotten a little…alright a lot drunk, with Jace because it was on paper. Printed, officially stamped paper for archival and informational purposes. It made it as real as the moment Magnus crashed his wedding. Solid, actually happening and so damned important.

Alec had panicked, both times but he knew he’d chosen the right route for his life. Jace said he was a sappy idiot so he might have said something a whole lot less profound and more lovesick after eight beers and two shots.

Still it was happening.

It is happening.

Right now even. His siblings, Clary and even Simon, as well as Magnus are crowded into his old bedroom – old bedroom, as in now he shares a bedroom with Magnus as of today, officially - to help him pack up his things.

Alec keeps catching Magnus’ eyes over boxes and trinkets wrapped in makeshift tissue and just grinning because he’s moving in, with his boyfriend. An event Alec wouldn’t have thought could ever happen is happening right now. He feels giddy, light. There’s a constant flutter just behind his breastbone and his cheeks hurt. It’s a good day, probably the best day of his life besides Izzy and Max’s birth and Jace’s adoption…and the day he met Magnus. So top five, maybe top ten. Definitely in the top ten best days ever.

The only problem with moving day is that it inevitably turns into a nostalgia trip. Ninety percent of his possessions have been picked up, cooed over and discussed at length as Izzy and Jace reminisce about the old days and Clary, Simon and Magnus listen attentively to every anecdote and story or joke. Lapping up the history they hadn’t been a part of but get to enjoy now, with slightly more exaggeration and second hand embarrassment than originally suffered.

Alec hasn’t participated much but he figures this is Jace and Izzy’s time. Because his mother and father are conspicuously absent of this very notable event, a glaring reminder they don’t approve. Meanwhile Izzy is a little weepy and blaming it on dust – _God mi hermano don’t you ever dust_ , she’s shouted more than once while Clary holds out a tissue box for her– and Jace seems determined to draw Alec into a duel with every weapon he finds.

Alec finds he doesn’t mind so much, they’re acting more like his parents than his actual parents and it’s nice to know some people will miss his constant presence at the institute.

“Oh Alec! It’s our old photo album!” Izzy declares holding up the latest trip down memory lane. Alec groans out loud.

Magnus’ head snaps around to Izzy with a gleam in his eye. “Embarrassing baby photos? Gimme!” He weaves around the stack of boxes that are ready to go by the door and makes a grabbing motion with both hands outstretched. Alec snorts as Izzy laughs holding the album to her chest.

“Nothing like that.” Alec says and Magnus pouts dramatically at him.

“Sorry Magnus, mum and dad weren’t big on the photography side of child rearing.” Izzy says wistfully.

“So what did they take photos of?” Clary asks.

“Milestones mostly, important dates.” Alec shrugs.

Izzy hums and nods. “Things like the day we graduated the Academy, adopting Jace, the party for Alec’s engagement to Lydia…” She winces, they all do a little.

“Bummer.” Simon mutters.

“If you want the fun photo’s Izzy has albums full of her own pictures.” Jace offers and Alec glares at the back of his brother’s head because the gleam returns to Magnus’ eye and the last thing Alec wants Magnus to see is pictures of Alec during his awkward teenage years. Braces, acne and too long limbs and too short body aren’t even the worst of it. He’s pretty sure his fashionable boyfriend my suffer a heart attack at teenage Alec’s fondness for threadbare and holey sweaters.

“Have you been holding out on me darling?” Magnus grins conspiratorily at Izzy.

“Possibly…” Izzy sing-songs, swaying on the spot and grinning not unlike a cat.

Simon’s curiosity gets the better of him and he plucks the album out of her distracted grip, flipping it open to a random page. He winces as he stares down at the photograph. “Wow. Talk about stern.”

“You’ve met our mother.” Jace reminds him as he steps over Alec’s scattered belongings to join the group.

“Yeah but…” Simon mumbles, flicking through the thick pages slowly. His frown growing as he passes each printed photo. Clary peeks over Simon’s shoulder, kneeling on Alec’s mattress.

“Everybody has family photos…even the frames you buy come with ready made family photos. These are…” Clary says sadly.

“The definition of a hugless childhood, sheesh.” Simon finishes with a grimace.

“Again, you’ve met our mother.” Jace rolls his eyes.

“You need a hug there Jace?” Simon asks, he hands the open album over his shoulder to Clary and holds his arms open wide for Jace.

“Touch me and I throw you outside, in the middle of the day.” Jace warns him but Simon doesn’t seem put off.

“Aww come on bro, bring it in.” He says, moving with Vampiric speed to wrap Jace in a hug. He holds him tight as Jace stutters and fights against his hold with little luck. Izzy laughs openly at him and Alec finds himself hiding a grin of his own behind his hand.

“Clary!” Jace shouts as he struggles to slither out of Simon’s grasp.  

She rolls her eyes. “Boys!” Clary scolds, shoving the album into Alec’s hands as she gets off the bed to stop the men in her life from degrading into a wrestling match.

Alec snorts as he watches Clary swat at Simon to let Jace go, an agreement about childhood needs developing between them even as Jace continues to struggle against Simon. Magnus has his phone out, video app rolling as Izzy directs him.

Alec turns his attention to the album in his hands instead, tuning out the mayhem brewing just a few feet away. The book is large, thick and leather bound with nothing on the brown cover but a scaled imprint design. The pages are all cream and stiff with an individual gold leaf box just a little bigger than an average photograph and a flimsy slightly transparent tissue sheet to separate each one.

The page open is of Alec’s graduation from the Shadowhunter Academy. Him, his mother and father are stood in front of the grey stone building. Alec had just hit his growth spurt that summer and he towered over his parents.

Alec frowns at the picture.

He’s hunching down, not enough to make his stance awkward but enough that it has to be painful for him and he’s a step behind his parents. They still look like a mother, father and son dressed to the nines on an important day but the whole picture is…cold. Empty even. Clary and Simon are right. It doesn’t look anywhere near any of the candid photos he’s seen around them, even the professionally taken ones have a sense of warmth to them. His are just missing something. Maybe it’s the way he’s shrinking himself…maybe it’s the fact that nobody’s touching, not even by accident.

Or maybe it’s the look in his own eyes.

Not joyful at his graduation, not even proud or arrogant. He looks…sacred. Like the weight of everything has just flattened him. He remembers that day. The distant cheek kiss that barely brushed his skin from his mother, the nod from his father. But mostly he remembers the words, nothing of pride but everything about reputation, about responsibility. That day more than any other brought home everything Alec would have to bury in himself to make his parents proud. 

That was the moment he gave up everything for his duty to his family name, the clave and his people. Not unlike dying he supposes…

“Very dashing love.” Magnus offers softly, leaning against his side.

“Hmm, maybe.” Alec mumbles distractedly. To him, and probably to Magnus come to think on it, there’s nothing dashing about the photo or the lost boy in it.

Magnus stares up at him, concern in his eyes. “Are you alright?”

Alec hums and looks down at Magnus. 

He thinks about how he’d been almost numb for years, content to watch Izzy and Jace live and make mistakes while he bore the weight of it all. He thinks about the day he met Magnus, how in an instant it was like he woke up. How for a brief moment, none of it mattered and how in the end he discovered that you can’t shove something back down again, not when it’s grown beyond what you can contain. And it did. 

How could he go back to being so numb when Magnus made him feel like he was electrified?

They way Magnus looked at him, still looks at him even today. Like he’s something precious and bright. Like he’s captivating. 

And sure Izzy and Jace listened to him, they were there for him but Magnus heard him, even when he didn’t want to be heard. It was Magnus who understood why he hid, why he did what he did. It was Magnus who was willing to hide with him.

And that…

That more than anything kept Alec from going back to the way he was. Because Izzy and Jace loved him enough to push him to be better, to be the man they knew he was inside. 

Magnus loved him enough to let him be. To do things at his own pace, to wait for him. And that made Alec want to be better, want more not just from his life but from himself.

Alec may have been surviving before Magnus came along but Magnus made Alec want to _live_. 

And now Alec is out, moving in with his boyfriend as his friends, _his family_ , playfully bicker around them.

Alec grins and ducks down, nuzzling his nose against Magnus’ for a brief moment before catching Magnus’ lips. He breathes in the hint of sandalwood as he kisses Magnus, lightly and drawn out. Alec could stay like that for hours, had fallen asleep after almost an hour of lazy kissing one night with Magnus, the two of them content to stay wrapped around each other just languidly kissing. 

Alec draws away, only a little before ducking back for another gentle and long peck.  

“I love you.” Alec whispers as he rests his forehead against Magnus’ after drawing away. _Thank you_ he doesn’t say out loud but Magnus hums happily like he can hear the words anyway.

“I love you too darling.” Magnus replies, a gentle smile gracing his lips. “Now let’s finish up so we can get you properly settled back home.”

 _Home_ …

Yeah, Alec liked the sound of that.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The way I say I love you: Muffled, from the other side of the door

Alec has a white knuckled grip on the sink rim. Albeit a shaky one at that.

His forehead is pressed hard against the cold mirror, eyes screwed shut, as Alec focusses on his breathing. He’s got it the rhythm down. In through his teeth and nose with a hiss, out through his mouth so fast he might as well have punched himself in the chest. 

In. 

Out. 

In. 

Out. 

Yeah, he’s got this. It’s almost natural, almost second nature. Pull the air in and then kick it out again. Nice and simple. 

He’s got this. 

So long as his mind doesn’t wander. 

Which it does every few minutes and Alec has to violently shove his focus back onto his breathing, spending another few minutes getting it back to the evenly timed inhale and exhale before the process repeats. 

There’s a knock at the door. 

“Alec, brother? You good?” Jace asks through the wood, his concern audible. Alec pushes his head against the mirror harder, tightens his grip around the porcelain to an almost painful level. 

In. 

Out. 

In. 

Out. 

He hears a mumble of voices outside the bathroom, all pitched in that familiar worrying tone and his teeth begin to hurt as he grinds them together. Alec desperately tries to keep his mind blank, focusing on the air in his lungs and nothing else. His control is slipping. Like sand in a timer he is powerless to stop it. 

The voices stop and Alec is alone in his thoughts again. He relaxes, slowly releasing some muscles as he exhales shakily. 

“Alexander?”

Like a wire being plucked, Alec goes from tense to painfully taught in a blink. Magnus sounds concerned and unsure in equal measure. Like he’s scared his presence will send Alec leaping over some imaginary cliff. Alec doesn’t reply, his eyes burn. Because in a way Magnus’ apprehension is a little justified. His presence mere feet away only serves to remind Alec why he’s hiding in his en suite. And that is because he’s a coward, because Alec took one look at the lifetime ahead and hid. Alec’s been fine during the months leading up to it, happy...no ecstatic even. There isn’t anything more in the world that Alec wants than to spend his life with Magnus. Or at least there wasn’t until about half an hour ago when the sudden realisation that Alec would be spending his life with Magnus seemed to hit him like a frieght train. There isn’t a reason for it, it’s just...the idea of it. An entire lifetime, together, side by side, till death do us part. Alec was okay with that before, more than okay with it...but now? Now it’s too big, too vast. Now it feels like he’s being crushed by a giant.

The handle wiggles. 

A little voice inside Alec starts screaming. He doesn’t want to be panicking in a bathroom about his impending nuptials but more than that he doesn’t want Magnus to witness that. 

“Don’t.” Alec barks sharply. The wiggling stops and Alec hears Magnus sigh. 

There’s a thump, like Magnus just leant against the door. “It’s okay to be nervous.” He says quietly through the wood. Gentle and warm. 

Alec swallows thickly. “Magnus…”

“I know. God knows, I know. Your brother found me hyperventilating in my room.” Magnus laments. 

Alec can’t help the chuckle that shakes out of him quietly. “He did?”

“There may have been some rocking involved.” Magnus teases and Alec snorts. 

“You’re lying.”

“Sadly I’m not.”

Alec licks his dry lips. “I’m sorry.”

The wood creaks as Magnus moves, his voice sounding a little closer. “Alexander, don’t be.”

“We’re getting married and I-” 

“Am reacting like a normal person in the face of the metaphorical ball and chain. At least this time you’re not standing at the altar with a woman.” Magnus interrupts and reminds him. 

Alec sighs. “I should -”

“There’s no rule book for this. Some grooms pass out, others vomit or make terrible life choices during their bachelor party. And if you think the brides are much different? Darling why do you think there’s an abundance of champagne around here? This is one of the big decisions. And there isn’t really a take-backsies.” Magnus pauses and hums thoughtfully. “...well there is but it involves lawyers and separating assets and frankly dear I don’t think Chairman Meow could survive being from a broken home.”

Alec chuckles again, feeling looser and more relaxed as he leans against the sink and mirror rather than trying to bury himself in the bathroom fixtures. Magnus always knows how to put him at ease. He feels the unending, vastness that had him fleeing into the bathroom, fill with something warm and soft. A little hazy, like sleeping in on a Sunday morning, wrapped in each others arms under a thick duvet. Alec takes a deep, steady breath and lets the feeling fill him up, chase away the cold. 

“I don’t want a divorce.”

“Well that’s a start and I’m sure the Chairman will thank you for keeping our family together.”

“I want to marry you.”

“Then fix your collar dear, let your brother weep a little for end of an era and meet me at the altar.” Alec can hear the smile in Magnus’ voice and it coaxes his own out of hiding. 

“Magnus?” Alec says moving to stand at the door. 

“Yes Alexander?”

Alec rests his forehead against the wood and smiles. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” The response is no less warm, muffled by the door between them and Alec feels the remainder of his stress slip free like a heavy jacket tossed on the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous:  
> I'm all about the smutty practice so perhaps Alec picking up sex books? “You keep requesting really weird books and I’m super curious about why you have so many obscure interests, I SWEAR I’m going to find you and ask you about this someday, goddammit, stop coming in to pick them up when I’m not working” AU

“He did it again,” Clary greets him as soon as he walks through the door, the bell still dinging softly above him. She doesn’t even look up from her book. 

 

Magnus releases a frustrated noise, “You’re kidding me.”

 

“Nope,” Clary pops the ‘p’ like a gum blown bubble whilst fighting a smile. 

 

Magnus doesn’t bother with any more pleasantries, he just storms into the back room of the small bookshop they man together in a huff. He ignores Clary’s snickering.

 

He rips off his jacket and hangs it gently in apology for his momentary lapse of judgement. Gucci doesn’t deserve his ire. Mr A. G. Lightwood does. 

 

Magnus’s forehead finds the cold steel of the single locker they share. He’s never actually met him, the mysterious Mr Lightwood, all Magnus knows is that Mr Lightwood has a  _ varied _ taste in erotic literature. 

 

He pulls back and lets gravity drop his head against the locker door with a thump, a very varied taste that is slowly driving Magnus mad because wow, just --  _ wow _ . They have to order in some of these titles special for him. 

 

And oh boy are they some special books. 

 

A few are outside of Magnus’s comfort zone but he’s more than a little tempted by them and the mysterious man ordering them. 

 

Magnus could pretend that Mr Lightwood is an aging balding gentlemen with a beer gut and that would kill his libido but Clary made sure his imagination is alive and well and in full working order. 

 

Mr A. G. Lightwood is tall, muscular and has amazing eyes and is extremely good looking. 

 

...and no amount of bribery, blackmail or threats will ever make Clary reveal anything more than that. 

 

So Magnus is kept warm at night by the faint ghostly dream of Mr Lightwood and his endless list of kinks. Magnus’s subconscious conjures up a phantom behind him, the faint pressure of long fingers wrapped tight around his wrist or the gust of hot air over the shell of his ear. But it’s never enough. It only brings him to the edge before abandoning him there, cold and wanting. 

 

What makes it worse is the fact that Mr Lightwood always manages to pick the days that Magnus is absent to come and collect his books, so Magnus doesn’t even have a chance to put his fantasies to rest by seeing if he even has a chance with his mysterious bibliophile. 

 

Magnus sighs again, shutting his eyes and muttering a few empty promises about not thinking about  _ him  _ today before he sorts his vest, sliding his hands down the silky fabric and drawing strength for the day from his impeccable fashion tastes. 

 

He fixes his hair in the small mirror on the wall and then walks out into the store, rolling his eyes as he catches Clary’s knowing smirk. 

 

The day continues as normal for Magnus. He stocks the shelves, flirts with ninety percent of the customers that walk through the door and once again tries to bribe more information from Clary with her favourite frappuccino. It doesn’t succeed again but Magnus isn’t prone to giving up. He thinks about Mr Lightwood and his collection of books a total of thirty seven times before lunch and that’s pretty average at this point. 

 

He’s in the back room sorting the most recent orders ready for stock when his usual routine changes. 

 

“Magnus can you get the order from the reserve shelf?” Clary yells from the front of the bookshop and Magnus hums loudly in response putting down the latest Game of Thrones book and wandering over to the steel shelves where they place the reserved books and orders. 

 

Magnus squeaks, out loud, as he realises who’s out front waiting to collect their books. 

 

Sitting on the shelf are three books tied together with loose frayed string and and their signature handwritten tag. 

 

Magnus picks it up with shaking hands because this -- this is the only reserve on the shelf waiting for it’s new owners. 

 

And the owner? According to his own flowy script on the tag, is the one and only... Mr A. G. Lightwood. 

 

Magnus makes a quiet whimpering noise as he clutches the books to his chest, his throat going bone dry in seconds. He’s going to meet the mysterious Mr Lightwood  **at last** .

 

He needs a moment to prepare himself. Which, of course, he doesn’t get. 

 

“Magnus, he’s waiting,” Clary says as swings her head around the door frame. 

 

“It’s him isn’t it?” Magnus asks quietly and Clary giggles. 

 

“Yep.”

 

Magnus lets loose a shuddering breath, “Take an early lunch biscuit,”

 

“Okay lover boy,” Clary chuckles, she skips back to the front to let  _ him _ know that Magnus will be right with him. 

 

Magnus takes a steadying breath, checks his hair and make-up in the mirror and straightens his vest as he hears the familiar chime of the front door signalling Clary’s exit. 

 

Magnus shimmies to loosen himself up, flicks his head up and steps out with the small stack of books tucked under one arm. 

 

“Mr Lightwood, sorry to keep you waiting,” Magnus says smiling warmly as he approaches the front desk. 

 

Mr Lightwood turns around and seems to do a double take as his jaw drops open. Clary was right, he is tall and has the most beautiful hazel eyes Magnus has ever seen. Which are currently glued to Magnus. 

 

“Here’s your order darling,” Magnus says as he holds out the books. 

 

“Uh, thanks, yeah, um, thanks…” Mr Lightwood stutters through but he makes no move to take the books from Magnus’s hand making Magnus’s smile widen. 

 

“You’re very welcome,” Magnus offers honestly, “I have to say I’ve been looking forward to putting a face to the name Mr Lightwood.”

 

“Alec, my name. That’s - I’m Alec,” Mr Ligh- Alec, Alec says with a dopey grin. 

 

“Alexander I’m guessing?” 

 

“Yeah,” Alec ducks his head, breaking eye contact for the first time since they met. He rubs his hand over the back of his neck, peeking at Magnus from under his lashes bashfully. “I, uh, I hope I didn’t disappoint.”

 

“Not at all,” Magnus says. “Though I’m curious.”

 

“A-about?” Alec asks nervously. 

 

“Is it a dare?” Magnus asks. 

 

Alec’s forehead creases in an adorable frown, “Is...what a dare?”

 

“Your book tastes?” Magnus clears up for him and Alec straightens up, his cheeks burning. 

 

“Oh, um, no…” 

 

“Well, I’m intrigued,” Magnus says amused. 

 

“I uh- I just came out and my sister suggested I...learn... about things…” Alec says both quiet and hesitantly. He finds the spot on the wall above Magnus’s head quite fascinating. 

 

Magnus smiles softly, always happy to hear about supportive family members from the recently outed. Though he’s rather tickled that Alec took his studies quite seriously. Too often do they have people practically throwing a book down on the counter with flushed cheeks and avoiding eyes and on one memorable occasion a man dressed in a beige jacket, hat and dark sunglasses. A get up that would have only worked in a silver screen crime thriller. 

 

“Well you’re certainly the studious kind and quite... _ thorough _ ,” Magnus teases. 

 

Alec makes a high pitched strangled noise that makes Magnus bite his lip to hide the wide grin. 

 

“For the sake of your wallet I must offer my services,” Magnus suggests playfully. 

 

“S-services?” Alec asks, stuttering quite severely as his whole face explodes in heat. His eyes zero in on Magnus’s lips and Magnus licks along the gloss slowly just for fun. He’s rewarded with a soft barely heard gasp. 

 

“To answer your questions of course,” Magnus clarifies cheekily. 

 

That seems to snap Alec back to reality and he ducks his head again, “Um, that would be nice.”

 

“Wonderful, how about over some drinks?” Magnus asks barely containing himself. 

 

“Sure, when?”

 

“How about now?” Magnus asks and Alec lips twitch into a wide smile. 

  
  
  



	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Entry to the Shadowhunters Chronicles Fanfiction Newtwork - song fic challenge 
> 
> Song choice: Lady Gaga's - Do what U want from her ARTPOP album
> 
> Dedicated to: The sin crew ( @otppurefuckingmagic, @darquebane, @allofthefanfic, @sarcasticlightwood) for being the most supportive and loving group of queens I have ever met! Seriously I love you guys so damn much! ❤❤❤
> 
> So this was partially inspired by Lady Gaga’s ARTPOP album and mostly inspiring by the sin crew’s conversations. There’s a lot noises and drooling involved in those conversations, I’m surprised I can still function XD Special thanks to Sandra and Sam who were kind enough to look over this and gush over my hedgehog ways!

It’s such a bad idea. 

So very, very, very bad. 

Letting Magnus drag him out onto the crowded, heated floor of Pandemonium. Going willingly as Magnus pulls him in close, until there’s nothing between them--not even air. 

Bad idea. Very bad. 

Especially as a slower beat starts up, and Magnus’ lips twitches in a playful smirk as he catches the lyrics. Alec’s face burns as he makes sense of the beat and rhythm, picking up the words long enough to hear the woman sing do what you want with my body. 

Magnus’ hands slip into the back pockets of Alec’s tight jeans, rocking in closer to Alec’s frame, moving with the beat as they sway loosely together. They’ve done this a few times, dancing at some club, or Magnus’s venue--and every time it drives Alec mad. Magnus moves with a confidence and fluidity that Alec can’t not watch, like a siren song Alec can’t help but follow. 

Alec swallows thickly as Magnus pulls their hips against each other, aligning them. His hands twitch at the soft friction, hovering over Magnus’ waist.

Magnus slides up Alec’s body, gripping Alec’s ass for purchase as his stubble scratches lightly along Alec’s cheek. He leans in close, whispering in Alec's ear, “You can touch me, darling."

Alec’s eyes flutter shut as the rest of the club blurs around them, the floor spinning a little under his feet as the beat of the song mimics the heavy thump of his heart. It’s almost too hot--tucked in tight against one another and surrounded by writhing warm bodies. Alec’s skin is slick with sweat, burning like a fever, and not at all helped by the ghostly brushes of their bodies against each other. Leaving Alec with the slightest hint of the hard muscle barely hidden by the long dip of a vee that counts as Magnus’s shirt. 

Magnus slips down again, his nose trailing along the thick straining vein in Alec’s neck and Alec instinctively turns into it, like moth to the flame, catching Magnus’s lips. 

Alec’s hands find a new home under the shimmering fabric of Magnus’s shirt, his thumbs tucked under the waistband of Magnus’s jeans as his fingers splay over the sharp lines of Magnus’s hips. Alec whimpers against Magnus’s lips as he realises Magnus has gone commando--the faint brush of course hair against his thumbs sending a spark up his nerve endings. 

The quick peck quickly turns into something a little more heated--with Magnus biting at Alec’s lip with a sharp grin to match the sting of his teeth. His tongue swipes along Alec’s swollen lip, gentling the nip of pain before drawing Alec into a messy, wet open-mouthed kiss. Alec falls into it, getting lost in the spark of pain, and soft apologetic licks, in equal measure. 

Magnus rocks against Alec then, when Alec is pliant and loose against him, just a test to see if the change of pace is welcome. 

It causes Alec to pull back a little with a quiet exhale, leaning his head against Magnus’s. His teeth tug at his bottom lip, the thrill of the blossoming bruise shivering down his spine. But he’s painfully aware of the crowd around them again. The press of unfamiliar bodies, and the occasional awareness of eyes on them, the feeling prickling along the back of his neck. 

He licks his lips nervously, eyes still shut, the colourful laser show sparking over his eyelids. Magnus noses close, laying a soft kiss against his cheek. 

“We could go back to mine,” Magnus offers. 

No pressure, just an offer. Letting Alec run the show just like he always does. 

They’re twelve dates into an actual relationship, which still makes Alec smile every time he thinks about it, no matter where he is. And each date Magnus has always catered to Alec’s needs and comforts. Never pushing for more than he knows Alec’s willing to give--letting Alec set the pace after they hit the ground running with their first kiss. Alec knows he’s lucky. Not many people would be so patient with him, and his fumbling through the basics, having never been in a relationship before. And he knows he doesn’t owe Magnus anything, least of all pushing himself into something more before he’s ready. Magnus would no doubt put a stop to that very quickly. 

But he wants this, despite the crowd. It’s not the same as the wedding--barely anybody’s paying attention to them, caught up in their own partners. He likes the anonymity of it, standing in such a crowded place but hidden almost. It sets something on fire deep in his gut that he’s not ready to examine too closely. But he’s more than willing to test this new feeling out, just a little. 

Alec bites at his lip before slowly skirting his hands around Magnus’s waistband. He opens his eyes, revelling for a moment in just how close he and Magnus are. Magnus’s eyebrow is cocked, a small smile on his lips, waiting patiently for Alec’s decision. 

Alec makes sure to keep the eye contact, trying to tell Magnus with his eyes just how much he wants this, as he slides his hands under the fabric to cup Magnus’s ass with both hands. 

Magnus jaw drops, the air kicked out of him in a sharp gasp as the glamour over his eyes flickers. 

Alec grinds them together slowly, fingers flexing against the bare skin of Magnus’s ass. He smirks a little smugly as Magnus’s eyes flutter shut. Alec follows the flick of Magnus’s tongue against his lips with intensity. It’s a heady feeling--watching Magnus slowly come undone from just a few actions. Things Alec does to him. 

Magnus catches Alec’s gaze on his lips and smiles, slow and dangerous. He rocks up against Alec and Alec finds himself rolling back against the movement automatically with a whimper. Magnus kisses him hard, swallowing the quiet noises Alec makes. It devolves from there. Magnus trying to keep up the grinding rhythm, abandoning Alec’s pockets to wrap an arm around Alec’s neck and waist, holding him close all the while keeping up the punishing, heated kiss while Alec just holds on for dear life. 

The club around them is long forgotten, Alec too focused on Magnus’s fingers tugging on the hair at nape of Alec’s neck. The gentle pull that’s almost like he’s holding on just as tightly as Alec. Afraid to get lost under the wave of friction and heat. 

Magnus pulls back suddenly, making a wanting noise as Alec follows him. He leans in like he’s going to continue before he bumps their noses together softly. 

“Let’s go, angel,” Magnus suggests, his chest rising and falling hard. Alec can’t manage any words--his mind blank--so he just nods, letting Magnus drag him to the edge of the dance floor and the portal he’s conjured.


End file.
